Cattail
:Tìm cho phiên bản trong Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, xem Cattail (PvZ: AS). Cattail (tạm dịch: Cỏ Đuôi Mèo) là cây nâng cấp của Lily Pad trong Plants vs. Zombies. Người chơi được phép mua gói hạt giống của nó trong cửa hàng của Crazy Dave với giá 10.000 đô bắt đầu từ trước Màn 4-5 và chỉ có thể dùng nó trong các màn Hồ nước và Sương mù. Cattail có khả năng bắn gai đuổi theo bất kì zombie nào đến gần nhà người chơi nhất trên màn hình với tốc độ tấn công tương đương với Repeater (bắn hai đạn một lúc). Cattail trở lại trong Plants vs. Zombies 2 phiên bản Trung Quốc, và có khả năng tương tự như Homing Thistle. Sát thương của nó đã tăng lên, và giờ nó còn có cơ hội làm đơ zombie tương tự như Kernel-pult. Thêm vào đó, nó còn có tỉ lệ rất thấp bắn ra một quả tên lửa khổng lồ cực mạnh, đến mức quả tên lửa của một Cattail cấp 1 đủ sức tiêu diệt ngay một Gargantuar cấp 2. Nguồn gốc Đuôi và tên của Cattail được dựa trên cỏ hương bồ (latifolia Typha latifolia), hay có tên trong tiếng Anh cũng chính là cattail. Ngoài ra, tạo hình khuôn mặt của nó lại được dựa trên sự chơi chữ của cái tên này, vì "cat" có nghĩa là mèo. Almanac entry |-|PvZ= Cattail Cattails can attack at any lane and shoot down balloon zombies too. Must be planted on lily pads "Woof!" says Cattail. "Woof woof woof! Does this confuse you? Do you expect me to say 'Meow' like a cat because the word 'cat' is in my name and I also look like a cat? That's not how things work around here. I refuse to be pigeonholed." Cost: 225 Recharge: very slow |-|PvZC= 发射导向针刺攻击僵尸，并有概率造成麻痹效果。 特点：发射导向针刺攻击僵尸，并有概率造成麻痹效果。 植物特征：白色植物、十万伏特 猫尾草接受采访时，记者问到：“您是怎么看待与导向蓟之间的竞争关系？”猫尾草面不改色地回答：“喵喵喵~”翻译过来的意思是--“没什么问题是卖个萌解决不了的~” Tiếng Anh : Cattail launches homing spikes at zombies, that can stun them for a moment. Special: launches homing spikes at zombies, that can stun them for a moment. Plant feature: White plant, 100 000 volts When Cattail was being interviewed, the journalist asked, "how do you look at the competitive relationship between you and Homing Thistle?" Cattail factly replied, "Meow meow meow~" which translated to "nothing can't be solved with being cute." Nâng cấp Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Cattail phóng ra một tia laze liên tục lớn dần vào một mục tiêu ngẫu nhiên. Nếu mục tiêu của nó đã bị tiêu diệt, tia laze sẽ nhanh chóng chuyển sang một mục tiêu ngẫu nhiên khác, tương tự như hiệu ứng Plant Food của Magnifying Grass. Trang phục Bây giờ nó sẽ phóng ra tia laze màu tím có kích thước to hơn và gây ra nhiều sát thương hơn. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Tổng quan Cattail có sức sát thương và tốc độ tấn công tương đương một cây Repeater. Những chiếc gai mà nó bắn ra có khả năng đuổi theo và gây sát thương cho bất kì zombie nào trên màn hình đến gần nhà người chơi nhất, tuy nhiên nó sẽ ưu tiên bắn hạ bóng bay của Balloon Zombie trước rồi mới nhắm vào các mục tiêu khác. Với các zombie có khiên thì Cattail vẫn phải bắn hỏng khiên của những zombie này chứ không thể tấn công trực tiếp chúng được. Nó là một vũ khí khá hữu dụng để đối phó với lũ Digger Zombie khi chúng nổi lên từ phía sau hàng phòng thủ của người chơi, vì nó có thể bắn chết zombie này trước cả khi chúng kịp di chuyển. Chiến thuật Vì một Cattail có tầm tấn công bao phủ trên cả màn hình nên nó có thể được dùng như vũ khí tấn công đầu màn chơi rất hữu hiệu. Nó cũng là một công cụ tốt để xử lý lũ Digger Zombie, Imp và Balloon Zombie. Tuy nhiên, Cattail cũng rất dễ bị quá tải khi phải đối đầu với đám đông zombie ở nhiều hàng cùng lúc và chỉ có thể tấn công từng zombie một. Ví dụ, một Cattail có thể đang tấn công một Conehead Zombie thì lại chuyển mục tiêu sang Pole Vaulting Zombie chạy đến gần nhà người chơi hơn, khiến cho Conehead Zombie kia đi qua bình an vô sự. Ngoài ra, tất cả Cattail trên bãi trồng sẽ thường chỉ tập trung cùng tấn công một mục tiêu (trừ một vài trường hợp nhất định), và khi mục tiêu đó chết, đạn thừa sẽ không chuyển sang mục tiêu khác mà bay khỏi màn hình một cách lãng phí. Điều này khiến cho tính hiệu quả của việc trồng nhiều Cattail bị hạn chế phần nào. Vì vậy mà người chơi không nên chỉ lấy mỗi Cattail làm cây tấn công chủ lực của mình. Sử dụng Cattail trong một vài màn có hồ bơi ở Survival Mode là một ý hay. Tuy nhiên người chơi nên nhớ trồng thêm các cây tấn công ổn định như Repeater hoặc Melon-pult để hỗ trợ cho nó. Gallery Thông tin cơ sở Riêng Plants vs. Zombies *Cattail là cây nâng cấp duy nhất trồng được trên nước. Nó cũng là cây tấn công duy nhất được nâng cấp từ một cây không tấn công. Ngoài ra nó còn là cây thủy sinh duy nhất phải trồng lên Lily Pad. *Cattail, Gloom-shroom, Split Pea và Starfruit là những cây duy nhất bắn ra được đằng sau. Trong số đó thì chỉ có Cattail là tấn công được trên nhiều hàng. Gloom-shroom thì chỉ có thể bắn được ra một ô phía sau, trong khi Split Pea và Starfruit lại không thể tấn công ra phía sau trên các hàng khác. *Cattail có thể bị "hạ cấp" xuống thành Lily Pad nếu nó đang được bọc bởi Pumpkin và người chơi cố đào nó lên. Ngoài ra nếu Bungee Zombie cố ăn trộm nó, nó cũng sẽ bị hạ cấp thành Lily Pad. Chính vì điều này mà Cattail là cây nâng cấp duy nhất hạ cấp được. *Cattail là cây thủy sinh đắt nhất, với giá là 225 mặt trời (cộng thêm 25 mặt trời của Lily Pad nữa thì tổng giá của nó sẽ là 250). Tuy nhiên, con số này trong Survival: Endless thậm chí có thể cao hơn vì giá của các cây nâng cấp sẽ tăng lên theo số lượng có mặt trên bãi trồng của chúng. *Trong phần chạy chữ cuối bài hát Zombies on Your Lawn, hình của Cattail xuất hiện bên cạnh tên của Laura Shigihara. *Gai của Cattail mặc dù trông giống với gai của Cactus nhưng di chuyển chậm hơn. *Cattail, Starfruit, Gloom-shroom, Cob Cannon, Cherry Bomb, Winter Melon hoặc Melon-pult (sát thương tỏa), Doom-shroom và Threepeater là các cây duy nhất có thể gây sát thương cho zombie ở các hàng khác. *Cattail và Lily Pad là hai cây thủy sinh duy nhất cho phép trồng Pumpkin lên. *Cattail là một trong số hai cây bên cạnh Cob Cannon mà có đuôi. *Cattail, Cactus và Sea-shroom là các cây tấn công duy nhất có màu đạn khác hẳn với tông màu chủ đạo của mình. *Cattail, Imitater và Gatling Pea là các cây duy nhất đội mũ. *Cattail có số lượng hướng bắn lớn nhất. Theo sau nó là Gloom-shroom (tám hướng) và Starfruit (năm hướng). *Cattail là một trong số ba cây ngoài Blover và Cactus có khả năng bắn hạ bóng bay của Balloon Zombie. Mặc dù vậy, Cattail không được ghi trong mục điểm yếu của Balloon Zombie trong Almanac. *Cattail sẽ không nhắm mục tiêu vào các Snorkel Zombie. Điều này có lẽ là vì zombie này lặn khiến cho Cattail không nhìn thấy hoặc đạn của nó không tấn công được các mục tiêu ở dưới thấp. *Cattail, Marigold và Starfruit là các cây duy nhất có một chiếc răng. *Nó là cây thủy sinh thứ tư và cuối cùng mà người chơi lấy được. *Trong mini-game Heavy Weapon, đuổi của Cattail có màu hồng thay vì nâu. *Khi trồng Pumpkin lên Cattail, trông nó sẽ có vẻ như nổi trên mặt nước. *Người chơi không thể nâng cấp Lily Pad lên thành Cattail nếu có một cây khác đang ở trên nó, trừ Pumpkin. *Nếu Cattail được trồng ở cột ngoài cùng bên phải thì gai của nó sẽ không thể đuổi theo zombie. *Cattail sẽ không tấn công cho đến khi zombie bước sang cột thứ hai từ phải sang. *Cattail là cây duy nhất có mũi, không tính Pumpkin vì "mũi" của nó chỉ là một hình khắc. *Trong Plants vs. Zombies 2, ''Homing Thistle là cây có tính năng y hệt Cattail, ngoại trừ việc cây này chỉ bắn một gai một và mỗi gai gây ra 2 sát thương cơ bản. Riêng phiên bản Trung Quốc *Nó là cây thứ 8 nâng cấp trực tiếp từ một cây khác, ở đây là Homing Thistle, dựa trên giá mặt trời, hiệu ứng và thời gian khôi phục của nó. *Giờ thì nó đã có thể trồng trên đất liền. *Trong đoạn trailer, thay vì bắn một tên lửa tầm nhiệt thì nó lại bắn ra một cái gai khổng lồ. *Nó, Plantern, Coffee Bean và Gatling Pea là những cây duy nhất trong ''Plants vs. Zombies quay lại trong bản Trung Quốc mà không xuất hiện trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Theo như thông tin trong Almanac, nó chỉ có thể kêu "meo". Tuy vậy, trong thông tin Almanac của Plants vs. Zombies ''thì nó nói tiếng Anh. **Ngoài ra, Cattail cũng phát ra tiếng động trong Suburban Almanac. *Nó trông có vẻ nhân tạo hơn so với game đầu. Thêm vào đó, mũ của nó giờ nhìn giống một chiếc mũ bảo hiểm hơn là mũ len. *Nó, Melon-pult, Pomegranate Machine Gun, và Agave là những cây duy nhất có giá mặt trời là 325. **Threepeater cũng có giá 325 mặt trời trong ''Plants vs. Zombies. Xem thêm *Lily Pad *Cactus *Blover *Homing Thistle *Balloon Zombie *Digger Zombie *Cây thủy sinh Thể_loại:Cây nâng cấp Thể_loại:Cây thủy sinh Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục rất chậm Thể_loại:Cây tấn công nhiều hướng Thể_loại:Cây có diện tích ảnh hưởng toàn màn hình